Death's Demonic World
by moonyeowyn
Summary: A girl left England three years ago right before it fell to Voldemort's power. The Light Side is no where to be found. The girl is struggling to survive in a world where your blood could ruin your life if you are caught.
1. Chapter 1

I passed a playground on my way home and remembered a time when it was filled with kids. Children, the innocents of life, sweet angels, younglings who did not understand how cruel the world could be. The laughter would ring from tree to tree and the smiles that would light up their eyes. No one is laughing now. The happy faces have faded. The metal on the bars are covered in rust and the one swing that hasn't been broken is swaying in the gentle breeze. No, the little angels have been gone for a long time now.

It has been three years since Death's Demons took control. The Light Side became broken after Dumbledore died. No one could pick up the pieces, not even Potter. I was sixteen then and after my family was found butchered by the Demons I left and I didn't look back. The world calls them Death Eaters but they are worse, far worse. They are fiends from the abyss who somehow escaped and have now assumed ownership of our lives. The Light Side is a faded memory, a cursed memory. We are left to fend for ourselves. People with lesser bloodlines are forced to work as slaves, if they catch you.

I've made it to my home which is nothing more then a broken down shack hidden within the woods that cover these mountains. I bite my lip as I see the only reason I keep living. A thirteen year old boy with sandy hair and peircing blue eyes looks up from his work on repairing the house. A seven year old girl runs outside and into my arms, she's so small and fragile. I choke back the tears as I place a kiss on her brow and then put a bag of food into her arms and tell her to go inside.

I turn to the boy. "Trent, go inside and have your supper. I'll finish out here."

"Elana, you haven't eaten either. You haven't eaten for the past two days," He says in a soft voice. His eyes look at me in sorrow. The eyes that have seen to much sorrow, to much pain.

No sense in lying to him he is to observant for his own good. I nod my head and smile, "Come on. We will both go inside."

I put my arm around his shoulders as he drops the hammer and we both go inside. I make the meal, crackers and soup, splitting it into three bowls. We eat in silence. I remember the day I found them. Trent was searching his house, what was left of it. Rummaging through the ashes begging for it to be a nightmare. That his parents weren't the bodies found in the living room. I found him there kneeling staring at them, staring through them. He is still haunted by his dreams. Larissa was less traumatising. Trent found her less then a year ago in a town twenty miles south of here. She was clinging to her mom fearing to let go. Trent had to find me and then it took me half an hour to get her to hold onto me instead. Now we live with our new family out of sight and out of mind, for as long as we can.

We finish dinner and I shake my head as Trent goes back outside. He's grown up to fast then again I shouldn't talk. I've lived on my own since I was sixteen. I pick Larissa up and take her into the one bedroom we have. Her and I share a bed so I place her under the covers.

"Lana, tell me a story. One of the boy with the lightning bolt." I hate the story but how can I refuse her.

I sit down on the bed and start combing her hair with my fingers. "A long time ago there was an evil wizard who wanted to rule the world. He went around destroying homes and hurting people. He went into the house of the Potters to kill the family. The Daddy blocked his way in and he fought the evil man but the evil man was stronger and he killed the daddy. Then the man went into the room where the mommy and baby were. The mommy begged for him not to hurt her son. The evil man killed the mother and went to kill the boy. He sent the spell at him but the spell hit the evil man instead. He was hurt so he ran away. The baby boy had a scar on his forehead shaped like a lightning bolt and the people were happy because the evil man was gone."

She looked up at me with sweet eyes, "Is the evil man gone forever?"

I bit my toungue and smiled, "Forever and ever."

I kissed her forehead and turned out the light. I went out into the kitchen and collasped into the chair. _Why couldn't that have been the truth? Why did he have to come back? Why were the innocent ones the people that are dying?_ I asked the questions knowing I would never recieve an answer. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a hand that was not my own brushing them away.

"She asked for the story again didn't she?" Trent whispered as he hugged me.

I didn't reply, for why should I? The only time I ever cried was right after I tell that story to Larissa. We sat there in silence for minutes. Finaly we got up and went to the bedroom. I grabbed my wand and placed it under my pillow and bid Trent a good night. I fell asleep to the sound of the breeze hailing a storm whistling through the trees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews would be treasured.


	2. Can't Run

I hate it when I'm right. I woke up this morning to the sound of the rain pounding on our semi-stable roof. I quietly went out to the kitchen making sure that I didn't wake up Larissa as I did so. I closed the bedroom door and turned to see Trent sitting on a chair shaking as he looked out the window. I grabbed my cloak and placed it on his shoulders. He seemed to wake up as he smiled at me shaking his head.

I started making breakfast while he went outside to do the routine check up. I wish I could help him I really do. His nightmares come and go but he takes them in stride. I'm proud of him. I start the fire on some stove we found in an abandoned house. The house was in town which is why we are not residing there. To many people would notice us.

Trent ran inside our home and slammed the door. "There is smoke... coming from the village!"

I cursed and poured water on the stove's fire. I didn't mention it was one of the old stoves, did I.

"Get Larissa and go out the back. Trent wait!" I gave him a hug, "Do you remember the old mining cave network? Do you still have the map that I gave you of the mines? Good, you are to take Larissa with you and go through the mines. I will make a pack full of food to last three days. Stay in the mines for three days then start heading for the next town."

I let go of him and run into the bedroom. "Larissa, baby, come on wake up."

"Lana? What's wrong?" Her sleepy voice rasped.

I grab my wand from under the pillow, "You are going to go with Trent for a while, ok? Grab Chris and go wait by the back door."

The innocence of youth, don't let her lose it now. She nods and I put her jacket on her as she grabs her black teddy and goes to the back door to put on her shoes. I run back into the kitchen throwing every food item we have into my work bag.

"Elana, you are coming with us?" Trent's hesitant voice makes me stop midway from grabbing some emergency crackers from a cabinent.

I turn around and open my arms and both him and Larissa come to me. I bite back my tears and force my voice to become steady as I kiss each one on the cheek. "Trent, you are old enough and strong enough to take care of both yourself and Larissa. I need you to do that for me. I have to stay here and try and hold them off as you two get away. Stay in the next town and if these people come then keep moving, one town at a time, always head South. I'll find you."

"No, Lana, come with us. Pwease?" Larissa says as tears are streaming down her face.

I pick her up and place her in my lap. I brush away her tears and hold her close. I nod at Trent and he puts on his jacket and grabs the bag. I hug Larissa tighter, "Honey, you have to be strong now. You have to listen and do whatever Trent tells you. Don't wait, just do it. He'll protect you and tell you stories ok? I love you and I'll come back for you."

She nods and wipes her own tears away. Trent holds out his hand and Larissa jumps down to go grab it. He gives me one more kiss on the cheek, tells me to be careful and then they are gone.

I went to the front door placing my hood over my head and taking a deep breath. I was an idiot to think they would never come here. To think I could be safe by running to the states. I roll my eyes and slip out the front door. The smoke from the village down the hill made me gag. I moved to the edge of the hill where you could get a tiny glimspe of the village without being in plain view of anyone below.

Where there is smoke there is fire didn't do it justice. The whole town was alight if it were night you would see the flames for miles. I'm surprised they haven't started a forest fire. There they are! The Demons are lining people in the street. Poor wretches, destined to live a life of servitude. The worst part is the muggles have no idea what is going on.

When the world fell to Voldemort's power the economy dropped. People's lives were ruined. First world countries became third world in a day. Democracies were destroyed everything became aristocracies. Not that it mattered to the muggles. All they knew was that their were certain people who lived the good life in this day and age, and that it wasn't them.

My eyes grew wide as I recognized two of the many demons. They are not supposed to be here! Bleach blonde hair is hard to miss and of course he just had to bring the brunette with him. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. I look behind me and smile as I see Trent carrying Larissa, by the time the Demons made it here the two would be in the mines.

I move behind a tree as I see Zambini turn his head my way. They're coming. I grasp my wand as I hear the crunching of the Demons' footsteps. They truly haven't been in the forest long enough. Once you are you kind of learn how to be quiet. I glance upwards and nod, the two younglings are out of sight.

I take a deep breath and run away from both the village and the mines, towards the streams. I hear the shouts and now the curses are whizzing by my head. I have one advantage and that is that I have been planning for this day for a long time now. I have run this path, cutting through the trees, everyday since we decided to stay here. I wasn't too far gone to actually believe that my past wouldn't catch up with me.

Stop daydreaming! I block my mind of any thoughts after a red light almost hit my shoulder. I ran to the streams and jumped into an alcove that I had found about three months ago. I pull the branches to cover the entrance as I hold my breath.

"Come out, come out where ever you are."

"Nott, shut up and find the person."

I waited for them to leave and when most of them had I slowly crept out of my hiding spot. I had to keep moving or else they could move towards the mines. I felt a wand poking me in the back.

"Look what we have here. A pretty little thing," Nott said. Don't ask how I knew his voice, it was mainly his smell, it always made me want to throw up.

I slipped my wand to my side without him knowing and whispered, "Stupefy."

He fell to the ground with a splash. Dagnabit! I could here the Demons coming from all sides. If the stream was a river I would jump in it and float away. As it was it is barely a stream. I held my wand up and cursed the ones that came into view. It wasn't long before my hood fell because I was moving around so much. I heard the gasps just as I felt there eyes staring at me. All fire ceased by an unspoken command though most had their wands still pointing at me.

"It's not possible."

"Zambini, if it were impossible I wouldn't be standing here, now would I?"

"Elana, watch your toungue." Oh great, not only does Malfoy Jr. have to be here but also Malfoy Sr... perfect.

"And why should I? You all made my life a living hell!" I didn't know my voice could hold that much hate.

"My darling, I watched out for you and this is how you repay me?" Mr. Malfoy's voice was cool as ever.

I turn to face him my wand pointed at his heart, "You slaughtered them. They had done nothing but you murdered them!"

"Yes, yes, and they put you in an orphanage at the age of five. No one knew your bloodline at Hogwarts, did they? No one knew you came from those dispicable muggles. How would they you never told anyone? You were ashamed and with good reason. Yet after all I did for you, you ran away. I could have given you a good life and yet you destroyed it."

"Curse you, your son, and the Zambinis to the abyss!" I whispered.

"You just keep making it worse." He sighed, "Stupefy."

Before I do anything else I watched my world go black.


End file.
